1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a direct coupler device, more particularly, to a direct coupler device for a motor between a wire harness and a lead wire for supplying electricity for driving a motor, which is effectively employed, for example in the wiring of a wiper motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a wiper apparatus for a wind shield of a car provides a wiper motor for driving a wiper shaft, as the wiper driving apparatus. As the wiper motor, a motor device with a worm reduction gear is employed. An auto stop switch for stopping a wiper blade at the lower end position of the wind shield is incorporated in the wiper motor.
The auto stop switch comprises a pair of conductive boards and a pair of moving contacts contacting the conductive boards. As a direct coupler device for holding the wire to the auto stop switch, there is the following construction. That is to say, the direct coupler device has a base formed into an approximately circular dished shape, which is made from insulation material. A rotating body is rotatably supported on a main face of the base. A pair of the moving contacts is arranged at the rotating body. A pair of the conductive boards is lyingly provided on the main face. A plurality of terminals is protrudely provided on the base so as to pass through both main faces of the base. Each terminal is electrically connected to both conductive boards.
On the opposite main face of the face on which the conductive board is attached, the wire harness connected to a power supply of the car and the like may be electrically connected to each terminal through the coupler. In this case, the coupler is inserted into the group of terminals, perpendicular to the main face of the base. Further, a lead wire (hereinafter, called a "motor lead wire") for supplying electricity to a motor device with a worm reduction gear might be electrically connected to each terminal through the coupler. It is to be desired that the motor lead wire, with each terminal (hereinafter called a "switch terminal") of the auto stop switch, is constructed so as to be electrically connected to the wire harness by a unified coupler.
Therefore, in this kind of direct coupler device of the prior art: a terminal for a motor lead wire is assembled so as to be connected to a coupler of the wire harness side near a switch terminal; furthermore, an auxiliary terminal is unitarily connected to a terminal for a lead wire; the construction in which a joint terminal is fitted to the auxiliary terminal is adopted.
However, in the prior direct coupler device constructed as in the above, more than two terminals are employed between one motor lead wire and the wire harness, so that not only might the manufacturing cost be high, but also electric contact portions increase by the contact between one surface and another surface.